


Camera Shy

by kuroasuga



Series: Our Sacred Room [4]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Changkyun and Kihyun make a sex tape that’s all lol, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Hotel Rooms, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Tape, Top Im Changkyun | I.M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroasuga/pseuds/kuroasuga
Summary: -Kihyun backs towards the bed, eyes still on the camera as he climbs over Changkyun and straddles his thighs. His cheeks are flushed, pink dusted gently from his forehead to the tip of his perfectly sculpted nose and Changkyun thought he would have looked adorable if he didn’t look absolutely mouth-watering.His nails drag over Kihyun’s thighs in an upwards direction, just hard enough to get his attention, all the way to his butt cheeks where he flattens his palms and drags his body closer and up his chest.-
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Our Sacred Room [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729672
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Camera Shy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! ❤️

“Is it on?”

The blinking light indicating that the camera was on showered the darkened room with a scarlet tint. It created a warm glow, one that resembled and reminded Changkyun of a red-light district.

The idea was Kihyun’s; one night when they were post coitus and Changkyun was slick with sweat, Kihyun asked him how he felt about the idea of them filming one of their sessions and he immediately said no. 

There were more cons then pros to the idea of them producing a sex tape. If anyone other than the two of them got their hands on it, it would destroy their lives.

And Changkyun normally prided himself on being stern, but when it came to Kihyun, his brain instantly turned to mush.

The older man did little things to rile him up; he did his daily routines extra sensually and soon Changkyun found himself wondering what Kihyun would look like being fucked on film.

And so they ended up at a hotel; Kihyun standing in front of the camera making sure the angle is correct, completely naked, and Changkyun watching his ass jiggle whenever he moves. 

It’s an automatic reaction to change your entire demeanour when you’re aware that a camera is on you, Changkyun is no stranger to that from various television shows and interviews, but he wants this to look natural when he watches it back later, though he can already see the change in Kihyun. 

Kihyun backs towards the bed, eyes still on the camera as he climbs over Changkyun and straddles his thighs. His cheeks are flushed, pink dusted gently from his forehead to the tip of his perfectly sculpted nose and Changkyun thought he would have looked adorable if he didn’t look absolutely mouth-watering. 

His nails drag over Kihyun’s thighs in an upwards direction, just hard enough to get his attention, all the way to his butt cheeks where he flattens his palms and drags his body closer and up his chest. 

Changkyun hears Kihyun exhale when he starts to lean forward until they’re chest to chest and Kihyun’s hardened cock is nudging against him. 

“I’ve barely touched you.” Changkyun comments.

He lazily runs his middle finger up and down the crease of Kihyun’s ass, toying with his already apparent desperation. 

“Is it the camera?” 

Kihyun peers over at the gadget again and it’s still obediently recording their every move. 

Kihyun lets his mouth do the talking; his tongue pushes through the meaty barrier of Changkyun’s lips, licking over his tongue and the roof of his mouth until Changkyun buries a hand in Kihyun’s blond hair and deepens their kiss. 

His stomach is wet with Kihyun’s juices, liquid pooling in the tiny dents of his abs and for some reason it makes his dick jerk.  
Changkyun feels a little over dressed because he’s still wearing his briefs. Kihyun requested he keep them on and for him to wear his tightest pair; he didn’t understand what the other was planning until he started wiggling out of his grip and manoeuvring down his body. 

Kihyun smiles sweetly as he kisses down Changkyun’s chest, his moist lips leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. A huff of air is blown over the wet path and Changkyun parts his lips to breathe more evenly. 

Kihyun keeps glancing over at the device. He blinks slowly, almost as if he’s flirting with future Changkyun, and keeps his line of sight locked on the camera while his lips work their magic across the plains of Changkyun’s body.

Kihyun meets his first obstacle of the night; cotton underwear that leaves nothing to his imagination. Changkyun’s features are too calm considering his cock is begging for attention, an oval bump protruding against the material while muscular thighs fill the remaining space. 

Kihyun fingers the cotton, wiggling his fingers under the material as he kisses over Changkyun’s clothed groin. He looks up at the younger and smirks, the red washed room giving him a more sinister look, and Changkyun is embarrassed when he twitches under Kihyun’s gaze. 

They’re both unnaturally quiet tonight and it only adds to the erotica seeping into their veins. The eerie silence meant that Changkyun is focusing more on Kihyun’s touch. His skin prickles wherever he lays his hands to rest and Changkyun thinks it has something to do with them both sexually starving themselves prior to this event. 

His hips buckle when Kihyun brushes his palm over his cock, it was slight, just on the cusp of torment. But it was nothing compared to when Kihyun dipped his head and ran his tongue over his length.

Changkyun sighed and sunk deeper into the bed. He could feel the warmth of his mouth, all so familiar to him but the lack of physical contact was torture. 

Kihyun drew shapes with the muscle over the bulge, sucking on some places and collecting Changkyun’s uneven breathing as payment. 

His hand caressed Changkyun through his underwear while his mouth sucked on the enlarged wet patch forming. He widened his mouth and let his eye lids flutter shut as he worked his lover into a frenzy.

Changkyun cupped the side of Kihyun’s face and the older nuzzled into his touch. It was Changkyun’s turn to look at the camera before an idea struck him. 

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Changkyun took the camera down from where it had been perched and laid down again. From this angle the camera could see everything, and he had to admit, it did make Kihyun look like a porn star, but he also looked maddeningly hot. 

One hand holding the device, Changkyun nodded at his lover and Kihyun took that as a silent indication to continue. 

His nails hooked onto the hem of Changkyun’s pants and removed them with ease, not giving the other a moment to breathe before he’s sliding his mouth as far as it can go.  
Changkyun moans, deep and guttural, and it earns him a look from Kihyun. 

He has first-hand experience on how filthy Kihyun can be in the bedroom. The TV stations would never believe it because on air, he’s the conservative Christian boy every mother wished their daughter would marry. He’s perfect, inside and out. 

But behind closed doors, Kihyun had an insatiable hunger and Changkyun didn’t mind if he used him for momentary satisfaction.

Kihyun kept his eyes on the younger as his tongue licked the underside of his cock, to the head where he flicked the wet muscle over the sensitive slit, over and over until goops of precum meet his tongue.

Changkyun couldn’t help the shakiness of his hands and feared that the film would play back terribly, but he wanted to capture Kihyun at his best, a slut for his cock, forever engraved into the memory of the camera. 

Kihyun sat up on his knees and towered over Changkyun’s lower half; he pursed his lips and dribbled a thick coat of spit onto his lovers’ cock and tunnelled his fist around him to begin jerking.

The moan Changkyun released was too feminine for his liking. He bit his fist, chest heaving at the sight of his soaked dick now back into the heated cave of Kihyun’s mouth. The heels of his feet dug into the bedding, unconsciously raising his hips to feel more of Kihyun around him, and suddenly it was too much and Changkyun pushed at his lovers’ shoulders with a groan. 

Kihyun pulled away, lower lip hanging as a string of saliva followed him back and he took the hint then climbed up Changkyun’s body so they could kiss once again. 

The camera was set besides them, seeing everything but their ankles and below. Changkyun’s feet slid up the bed until his knees bent to act as a makeshift barrier around Kihyun as his hands clamped onto his ass and ground their hips together. 

Kihyun gasped against his mouth, kissing him harder until their teeth clashed. His hands tangled into Changkyun’s hair, pulling at the locks as Changkyun aggressively rubbed their hips together. 

Kihyun moaned and Changkyun could feel everything get wetter. His legs widened, drinking down the sickening squelch of their cocks sliding against each other’s until Kihyun’s hips stuttered.

“I don’t want to come like this.” His eyes are tear stained and it only makes Changkyun harder.

“Then, how do you want to come?” Voice low and sensual, he watched Kihyun shiver. 

“W-with you inside me.” 

Changkyun sucks Kihyun’s lower lip into his mouth and nibbles on the flesh as he slows his movements down.

He flips them over with ease. Kihyun weighs less than him so it’s not hard to overpower him in a situation like this.

Kihyun searches under the pillow next to his head to where he’d prepared items while Changkyun was cleaning up in the hotel bathroom and throws a bottle of lube in Changkyun’s direction.

He spreads his legs and takes hold of his dick. He eyes the camera again as he begins to stroke, gasping exaggeratedly and rolling his hips in time with his hand. 

Changkyun watches Kihyun tug at his hair as he teases himself, lost in a world of pleasure and technology, as if he was entertaining the world.

Cold liquid flows between Changkyun’s fingers, escaping between the cracks of his digits while his other hand drags Kihyun towards him, successfully breaking his private show. 

Two fingers enter Kihyun instantly and his back arches upon the intrusion. They’ve done this too many times, way more than they can count, so Changkyun knows exactly how to make Kihyun melt in a matter of minutes.

Kihyun is squirming under him, clutching at the sheets until his knuckles pale in colour. He’s definitely playing up for the camera, Changkyun can sense it but it’s turning him on, nonetheless. 

Their lips meet again while Changkyun’s fingers crook inside him at just the right angle and Kihyun is scratching at the sheets, hips grinding down against fingers. Changkyun always loves seeing him lose his sanity. 

A choked off sob spills from the older man. He tossed his head, glassy eyes staring directly into the lens and bit his lip with furrowed brows as he tries his hardest to contain his whimpers. 

“You sure like that camera.” Changkyun comments. A simple observation. He twists his fingers and presses against Kihyun’s prostate, rubbing in circular motions and watching his eyes roll back with parted lips. 

“I knew you were a narcissist but-“ Changkyun keeps his thrusts short and fast. He sees Kihyun’s swollen cock ooze clear liquid over and over, soaking his length and making it sticky, and Changkyun licks his lips while he bends down and sucks on the head with a moan. 

Kihyun practically yells his name. A chorus of warnings reach Changkyun’s ears and he’s surprised he can hear anything at all with them pulsing rapidly.

He removes his fingers and wipes them on the bed and Kihyun’s hole clenches around the air. 

Changkyun flips him over again and drags his hips up. Kihyun allows him to treat him like this when he’s past his breaking point. His torso lays flat on the bed while his ass hovers in the air, supported by Changkyun’s strength only.

And he groans when the warm gush of spit trickles over his rim. 

Changkyun reaches over and takes hold of the camera as his free hand steadies his length. He pushes in, making sure to record every excruciatingly slow moment until he’s buried deep inside his lover and Kihyun is twitching around him. 

“Fuck yourself on me,” he mumbles, camera slipping from his sweaty palms.

Kihyun rests on his elbows, attempting to support himself with his trembling limbs while Changkyun can only suspire when Kihyun begins to move back onto him. 

Changkyun doesn’t miss a thing; he holds the device with both hands, so the picture is steadier while the flashing light contrasts against the pale of Kihyun’s back and the flush of his cock. 

“You’re doing so well baby.” Changkyun says in English. He knows Kihyun likes it more when he spoke his mother tongue; he once told him his voice sounded deeper than in Korean and accidentally told him to come in his mouth with his natural American accent and the result was nothing he’d ever seen before. 

“How does my dick feel?” he asks and Kihyun mutters something about him being the best.

Kihyun’s legs widen and he’s moving faster on his cock, his head hanging lower between his shoulders, gasping out Changkyun’s name every so often. 

The bed is creaking under their movements, the rickety wooden build groaning out under their weight, and Changkyun can’t stand this pace any longer.

There’s a bedside table next to them which comes in useful when Changkyun settles the camera down on it and holds Kihyun firmly. 

His hips connect with Kihyun’s ass with every thrust, pulling him into his cock as he pushes inside. His chest feels tight as the lack of air is starting to take effect and Kihyun has let his body fall to the mattress as he moans uncontrollably. 

“Is this what you wanted? A show for your homemade project?” 

Kihyun nods and Changkyun notices that he’s biting the pillow. Changkyun holds him close and shifts his angle just the way Kihyun’s likes and the older man is vibrating against him with a drawn-out high pitch moan. 

“I’m-“

“I know, baby.” Changkyun replies. He knows Kihyun is seconds away from coming, he can feel it in the tightness of his asshole.

He leans over Kihyun’s back and grabs his chin to turn it towards the camera. Kihyun is drooling and it wets Changkyun’s fingers. 

“I wanna see your face later.”

A hand wraps around Kihyun’s cock and pumps him hard and fast and Kihyun cries Changkyun’s name as he spills into the sheets, thick ropes of come puddling underneath him. 

Changkyun continues his merciless pace even when Kihyun is way past the point of sensitivity. He uses Kihyun for his own release, fucking his ass like a rag doll until he’s emptying himself inside his lover and his come is sticking to Kihyun’s inner walls.

They’re both out of breath and for idols in near perfect condition, Changkyun feels a second of embarrassment. His come pours down Kihyun’s inner thighs once he pulls out, cascading over his skin, and Changkyun contorts his head to lick a clean line up and over Kihyun’s flesh to his puckering hole, tasting his fluids. 

Kihyun drags him down next to him on the bed, careful to avoid the mess and places tender pecks on his bruised lips.

“I like you.” Kihyun says and swipes a thumb over Changkyun’s cheek. 

The younger smiles. “After tonight I would hope so.” 

They both look at the camera, too lazy to stop it recording anymore until Changkyun breaks the silence.

“Can I eat your ass?” Kihyun’s eyes widen for a moment before he nods, and Changkyun is shifting down the bed once again with a grin on his face.


End file.
